Papéis de Carta
by Marmaduke Scarlet
Summary: O sétimo ano dos Marotos e Lílian Evans, todo nas cartas que eles trocaram nesse ano. O sumário é péssimo mas a fic não!
1. Default Chapter

Nota da Autora: Antes de tudo, Os Marotos, Lílian Evans e todos os outros personagens reconhecíveis não pertencem a mim e sim a fantástica J.K. Rowling. Ok? Então ta. Essa fic se passa no último ano dos Marotos e da Lílian, e eu ignorei todo o quinto livro. Se não concordar, sinta-se à vontade para fechar a janela e ir ler outra coisa. Ela vai ser toda escrita em forma de cartas trocadas entre eles. Só para você não ficar boiando, a Lílian é amiga do Tiago, do Sirius, Remo e Pedro e é monitora da Grifinória, junto com o Remo. Amanda Fear é a namorada do Tiago. Se não entenderem qualquer coisa, é só me perguntar que eu explico. Então boa diversão.

Para: Srta Lílian Evans

De: Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts

Prezada Srta. Evans

        Queira registrar que o novo ano letivo começará em 1° de setembro. O Expresso de Hogwarts partirá da estação de King's Cross, plataforma nove e meia, às onze horas.

        Estamos anexando, nesta oportunidade, a lista de livros para o próximo ano.

        Atenciosamente

        Prof. M. McGonagall

        Vice-diretora

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Tiago Potter

Lily

        Recebeu a carta? Que coisa mais cafona né? _Atenciosamente Minnie, vice-diretora. _Eu e o Sirius vamos ao Beco daqui a duas semanas. Estamos tentando contatar o Remo, mas ele não responde as nossas cartas (você sabe em que lua estamos? Eu não tenho a mínima idéia). Se você puder nos encontrar lá seria legal. Se não puder, a gente se vê no Expresso, dia primeiro. Não deixe sua irmã massacrar você!

        Com carinho

        Tiago

P.S.: Você acha que eu devo mandar uma carta para a Amanda? O Sirius acha que não, mas sei lá, vocês garotas são muito estranhas.

Para: Tiago Potter

De: Lílian Evans

Tiaguito meu amor

        Já te ocorreu que o Remo pode estar viajando? Ou que ele pode ter se mudado? Ou que ele simplesmente não agüenta mais você e o Sirius? Sério, você devia olhar um calendário. Estamos na lua nova.

        Vou poder ir no Beco. Meu pai vai me largar lá quando estiver indo para o trabalho. Mas acho que vou ter que levar a minha prima, que está passando as férias aqui em casa. Sem problemas pra vocês?

        Quando a Fear, acho que você só deve mandar uma carta para ela se quiser que ela fique achando que você quer algo sério com ela, o que eu duvido muito. Além disso, ela deve estar se divertindo muito com algum amor de verão. Vai por mim.

        Manda um beijo pro Sirius e vê se ensina ele a escrever. O meu endereço está do outro lado do envelope, se ele não viu.

        Com carinho,

        Lily

P.S.: Não vejo nada de cafona nas cartas de Hogwarts. Elas só são formais. E acho que você não devia chamar a McGonagall de Minnie. Se ela descobre você está frito.

Para: Remo Lupin

De: Lílian Evans

Remo

Cadê você? Já recebeu a carta de Hogwarts? O Tiago e o Sirius estão tentando falar com você a dias. Eles querem que você nos encontre no Beco daqui a umas duas semanas.

        Você já sabe quem são os novos monitores-chefes? Eu estou morrendo de curiosidade. A McGonagall não mencionou nada sobre a monitoria na carta. Quem você acha que vai ser? Será que vai ser eu e você? Bem que podia ser... Nós somos os melhores mesmo.

        Vê se responde essa carta logo e a dos meninos também.

        Da sua amiga

        Lily

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Sirius Black

Branquinha

        Tudo bem com você? Pode ficar tranqüila que eu já vi o seu endereço E sei escrever, embora não goste muito disso. A propósito, eu li a carta que você mandou para o _Tiaguito. _Você está a fim dele ou o quê?

        E concordo plenamente com a sua opinião sobre a carta para a Mandy. Era exatamente o que eu dizia para ele, mas você sabe, ele só escuta você.

        Te vejo no Beco.

        Sirius

P.S.: Muitos beijos para você também.

Para: Lílian Evans

De: R. J. Lupin

Lily

        Pode mandar cancelar as buscas. Eu não morri. E já falei com os meninos.

        Sobre os monitores-chefes, eu sei tanto quanto você. Eles provavelmente só vão dizer quem é na primeira reunião. Aliás, se nós somos os melhores eu não sei, mas certamente os mais modestos. Pra mim, com certeza vai ser você e o Snape. Meus pêsames.

        Me encontro com você no Beco.

        Com carinho

        Remo.

Para: Sirius Black

De: Lílian Evans

Sirius

        Ficou doido? Tiago é só meu amigo. E eu estava _brincando._ Você sabe tanto quanto eu como ele odeia ser chamado de Tiaguito.

        E MEU NOME É LÍLIAN, NÃO BRANQUINHA!

        Lily


	2. Tristeza momentânea

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Sirius Black

Lily

            Oi! Tudo bem com você? Não sabia que te chamar de Branquinha te deixaria tão alterada... Afinal, todo mundo sabe que você se transforma em uma coruja bem branquinha e com os olhos bem verdes. Bom, você sabe disso.

            Enfim... Aquela tarde no Beco foi legal. A sua prima é a maior gatinha. Não que eu me amarre em gatinhas. Mas sinceramente... você acha que dá tempo de eu dar um nela antes de voltarmos para Hogwarts?

            Você estava estranha  aquele dia.  Droga, o Tiago acordou. Não posso mais continuar. Te vejo em Hogwarts.

            Sirius

Para: Sirius Black

De: Lílian Evans

Caro Almofadinhas

            Para a sua informação, eu estava alterada, nem muito menos estou estranha. E sei muito bem qual é a minha forma animaga, mas muito obrigado por me lembrar.

            Ta legal, Sirius: você finge que não se amarra em gatinha e eu finjo que acredito, ok? Olha, eu realmente não sei se vai dar tempo para você dar um nela antes de irmos para Hogwarts, mas, mesmo se desse, ela já tem namorado.

            Essa é uma das coisas que mais me deixam revoltada. Como a minha prima, que é mais nova do que eu, tem namorado e eu não tenho? Tudo bem, passar os três primeiros anos de escola sem namorado é uma coisa completamente normal e compreensível, mas eu vou ir para o sétimo! Sirius, sinceramente, o que há de errado comigo?

            Espero não estar enxendo muito o saco. Te vejo em Hogwarts.

            Lily

N/A: Bah, o pior dos piores capítulos que eu já escrevi. Ele é meio curtinho, me perdoem. Eu vou tentar melhorar no próximo. Obrigada pelos comentários, e continuem comentando. Leva só um minutinho e já faz muito feliz a autora.


	3. Decepção

Para: Lilian Evans

De: Sirius Black

Lily

Agora fiquei preocupado. Primeiro aquela carta, agora isso? Poxa, você estava tão alegre no trem... O que aconteceu? Você saiu daquela reunião da monitoria toda abalada, se trancou no seu dormitório e não quer falar com ninguém. O que é que houve?

O Aluado, isso já está mais que óbvio para mim, sabe do que está acontecendo, mas diz que "da boca dele nós não vamos ouvir uma palavra sobre o assunto." Ele não tem nada a ver com isso tem?

Vem falar conosco logo. Eu sou teu amigo e tu sabe que pode confiar em mim.

Sirius

P.S.: Você não é nem um pouco feia.

hr 

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Alice Fear

Lílian

Eu sei que a Amanda é minha irmã – gêmea! - e que eu deveria apóia-la, mas eu realmente estou chateada pelo fato de você não ter sido escolhida monitora chefe. Eu sei que a gente não se fala muito, mas quem sabe a gente pode se tornar amigas? Você parece ser uma pessoa legal. Quer almoçar comigo e a minha amiga Berta amanhã? Eu to sempre lá na mesa da Corvinal, porque, além da Berta ser de lá, o meu namorado é de lá também. Acho que vocês já se conhecem, ele é monitor da Corvinal.

Cordialmente,

Alice

hr 

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Remo Lupin

Lily

A culpa foi minha. Eu não devia ter dito que esperava que você fosse a monitora-chefe. Eu sei que, de alguma maneira, você se sentiu na obrigação de atingir as expectativas de todo mundo. Só que nem sempre a gente pode conseguir tudo o que quer.

Você não é uma fracassada, nem tão pouco é inferior a Amanda. Pra mim e para os garotos (embora eles nunca tenham verbalizado isso), você é bem superior a ela. Onde é que a gente ia achar uma amiga tão legal e compreensiva como você?

Sai logo dessa. Eu e o Sirius estamos realmente preocupados com você. Acho que não é necessário dizer que você pode contar conosco para o que der e vier, né?

Remo

hr 

Para: Alice Fear

De: Lílian Evans

Alice

Fiquei muito feliz com a sua carta. Você também me parece ser uma pessoa muito legal. Ah, eu conheço o seu namorado sim. Muito legal ele. Eu adoraria almoçar com vocês! A gente tem poções antes do almoço, então quer fazer dupla comigo, isto é, se você já não tiver dupla? Depois a gente pode ir juntas para o almoço. Que tal?

Com carinho

Lily

hr 

Para: Remo Lupin

De: Lílian Evans

Remo

A culpa não foi sua. Obrigada pelos elogios! Você também não gosta dela, não é? Eu só fiquei um pouco decepcionada comigo mesma, e quis ficar sozinha aquela hora. Mas é como você disse, não se pode conseguir tudo o que se quer. O tempo as vezes é alheio a nossa vontade.

Obrigada pela preocupação, e sim, sei que posso contar com vocês e isso é uma das coisas que mais me deixa feliz: saber que tenho amigos como vocês.

Com carinho,

Lily

hr 

Para: Sirius Black

De: Lílian Evans

Almofadinhas

Relaxa amigão. O Remo não tem nada a ver com isso. Ele simplesmente estava lá e viu. Só isso.

Não vou nem explicar o que aconteceu porque foi uma coisa muito ridícula e pequena que nem vale a pena ser mencionada.

Desculpa se eu te deixei preocupado, não era essa a minha intenção.

Com amor,

Lily

P.S.: Obrigada!

hr 

Para: Tiago Potter

De: Sirius Black

Pontas

Só assim para conseguir falar contigo. Olha só, eu to achando a Lily meio tristinha. Sei lá, a gente podia fazer alguma coisa pra botar ela pra cima.

Almofadinhas

hr 

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Alice Fear

Oi Lily

Eu adorei o nosso almoço. Você é realmente uma pessoa extraordinariamente divertida. A Berta te adorou. Você bem que podia andar com a gente... Se quiser, é claro. Falando nisso, você tem alguma coisa para fazer no sábado de tarde?

Ali

hr 

Para: Alice Fear

De: Berta Jokings

Ali

E aí? Muito legal a Lílian. Foi bom você ter convidado ela para almoçar conosco. Ela é bem legal. Eu acho que O Quarteto Fantástico (não é assim que eles se alto-denominam? O Potter, o Black e como era os nomes dos outros... Esqueci) as vezes deixam ela de lado... Coitadinha, né?

E como foram as coisas com Frank ontem? Você falou sobre isso, mas eu me esqueci. Vocês vão juntos a Hogsmeade no próximo fim-de-semana?

Bertinha

hr 

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Tiago Potter

Lily

Eu preciso conversar contigo. É urgente. Me encontra lá nos jardins depois do treino de quadribol. Aliás, por que você já não assiste o treino? A Mandy vai assistir, e você podem assistir juntas. Que tal?

Com amor,

Tiago

hr 

Para: Tiago Potter

De: Lílian Evans

Tiago

Eu sinto muito. Vou estar ocupada toda a tarde de sábado. Mas quem sabe você possa desabafar com a sua querida _Mandy?_

Lily

hr 

Para: Alice Fear

De: Lílian Evans

Ali

Não, não vou estar ocupada não. A gente pode conversar amanhã, durante a aula de História da Magia.

Lily

hr 

Para: Remo Lupin

De: Tiago Potter

Aluado

Me explica o que está acontecendo com a Lily que eu já não estou entendendo mais nada. Eu convidei ela para assistir o treino de sábado com a Mandy, e olha o que ela respondeu:

_ Eu sinto muito. Vou estar ocupada toda a tarde de sábado. Mas quem sabe você possa desabafar com a sua querida Mandy?_

Ela tá furiosa comigo! E eu não fiz nada!

hr 

Para: Remo Lupin, Tiago Potter, Pedro Pettigrew

De: Sirius Black

Marotos

Tudo pronto para a surpresa da Lily? Nos vemos _naquele local_ amanhã para acertar os últimos detalhes.

Almofadinhas

hr 

N/A: É isso aê pessoal!! Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Ah, pessoas, Ali é o apelido da Alice. Eu tenho uma amiga que se chama Alice e o pai dela chama ela assim, então eu achei que ia ficar bonitinho XD Beijos e COMENTEM!


	4. Ciumes, eu?

Para: Remo Lupin, Sirius Black, Pedro Pettigrew

De: Tiago Potter

Ela sumiu. Sumiu. Simplesmente desapareceu o dia inteiro. E ninguém ao menos sabia onde ela tinha se metido. Nossa surpresa foi por água a baixo.

* * *

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Tiago Potter

Lily

ONDE FOI QUE VOCÊ SE METEU O DIA INTEIRO? Eu e os garotos tínhamos umas coisas para falar para você, mas a senhorita sumiu **sem dar explicações** e nos deixou na mão. Será que dá próxima vez _daria_ para avisar?

Tiago

* * *

Para: Tiago Potter

De: Lílian Evans

Caro Tiago

Eu pessoalmente acho que o que eu faço não é da sua conta (quantas vezes você some sem avisar? Hein? Quantas?), mas já que você está alterado, aqui vai o resumo do meu dia.

9:00 : Lílian acorda com o barulho da sua colega de quarto, Melissa, colocando o quarto a baixo atrás de um brinco.

9:35 : Lílian desiste de voltar a dormir e vai, trôpega, até o banheiro.

9:40 : Lílian toma banho

10:00 : Lílian desce para tomar o café da manh

10:45 : Lílian sobe para a torre da Grifinória para escovar os dentes e pegar um livro que tem que devolver na biblioteca.

11:00 : Lílian devolve o livro na biblioteca e fica por ali conversando com o Edgar Bones

11:30 : Lílian encontra a Alice Fear e a Berta Jokings e vai almoçar com elas na mesa da Corvinal

13:00 ás 17:00 : Lílian fica estudando com as duas, mais Frank Longbotton na biblioteca

17:30 às 19:00 : Lílian vai dar uma volta no lago

19:15 : Lílian janta

20:00 às 22:30: Lílian SAI com Edgar Bones.

23:00 : Lílian vai dormir, após tomar banho e escrever.

Satisfeito ou vai querer que eu especifique mais?

Lily

* * *

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Berta Jokings

Lily

Como foi com o Edgar ontem? Quero detalhes, viu?

Bertinha

* * *

Para: Berta Jokings

De: Lílian Evans

Bertinha

Foi legal. O Edgar é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Eu tava meio _nervosa_, se é que você me entende. Fazia tempo que eu não tinha um encontro assim... Mas ele foi legal. A gente conversou, passeou por aí, conversamos sobre coisas que nós temos em comum, que não são muitas mas... As piadas dele são extremamente sem graça, mas a gente acaba rindo de qualquer maneira. Bom, pelo menos eu, que estou sempre rindo. Claro, paguei um micão logo no primeiro encontro. Aliás, aquilo nem foi mico, foi King Kong . Tropecei e levei um tombo daqueles de beijar o chão. Machucou, mas eu comecei a rir como uma louca. Certamente não vamos passar para o segundo. Ah, antes que você pergunte, não teve beijo não.

Lily

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: Tiago Potter

Almofadinhas

Ela saiu. LILIAN EVANS TEVE UM ENCONTRO COM AQUELE IDIOTA DO BONES. Acho que não preciso falar mais nada

Pontas

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: Lilian Evans

Sirius

VOCÊ TINHA RAZÃO!! Finalmente minha vida amorosa volta a sair do zero a zero. Eu tive um encontro ontem com o Edgar Bones! ESTOU TÃO ANIMADA!! Depois te conto como foi.

Lily

* * *

Para: Tiago Potter

De: Sirius Black

Pontas

Deixa a garota ser feliz! Até onde eu sei, não há nenhuma lei que proíba a Lily de sair com alguém. O que você queria? A Lílian é bonita, querida e desencanada. O que mais um garoto quer? E depois, ela está muito feliz e animada. Viu como ela cantarolava hoje de manhã? Por favor, cara. Se eu não te conhecesse diria que está com ciúmes.

Almofadinhas

* * *

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Sirius Black

Lily

Que bom! Eu não te disse que daqui a pouco você arranjava algo? Então. Estou muito feliz por você.

Com carinho,

Sirius

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: Tiago Potter

Almofadinhas

Não estou com ciúmes, só estou preocupado com a Lily. Ela é antes de tudo ingênua, e ele pode abusar dela. Imagina se ele faz isso, cara? Aí eu quero ver quem está com ciúmes.

Pontas

P.S.: E aí, você vai ficar com a Nina da Lufa-lufa? Porque se você não ficar, eu fico.

* * *

Para: Tiago Potter

De: Sirius Black

Pontas

Desencana. Ela sabe se cuidar sozinha.

Almofadinhas

P.S.: Vou ficar sim, seu amigo-da-onça!

* * *

N/A: Então tá bom. Mais um capítulo! E esse vai dedicado à Nane Evans Black pela sugestão. COMENTEM! Eu sou movida a comentários, quanto mais comentários, mas rápido eu escrevo!

**Hermionegrange**: Obrigada!

**Mary Windsor: **Eu li O Garoto da casa ao lado sim! Eu me inspirei no estilo que a autora escreve para escrever essa fic. Obrigada pelos elogios.

**Fly E. Potter: **A Mandy é a Amanda sim. Bom, na minha cabeça ela é bonita, metida, mimada, morre de inveja da Lily, popular, fresca e um pouco cruel às vezes. Mas ela não é má, ela só está acostuma a ter tudo quando quer. Eu me inspirei na Lana de O Diário da Princesa para criar ela. Ajudou? Bjus!

**Lilli-Evans: **Obrigada! E não gosto muito do 2, pra ser sincera. Acho que ele é curto porque simplesmente não acontece nada nele. Kissus para você também!


	5. O Grande Erro de Mandy

Para: Melissa Willcock

De: Amanda Fear

Mel

Sabe aquele gato do Davison? Eu acho que eu vou ficar com ele. Estou desconfiando do Guinho. Então eu acho que não há problema em eu ficar com outro garoto. E depois, o Guinho nem vai saber, não é? A não ser que você conte ; )

Mandy

* * *

Para: Tiago Potter

De: Lílian Evans

Tiago

Eu não costumo me intrometer na sua vida amorosa, mas, depois de muito pensar, cheguei a conclusão que não vai dar para não me intrometer. O que eu tenho para te contar é muito horrível e eu realmente não gostaria de ser eu a pessoa que tem que faze-lo, mas aqui vai. A Fear te traiu com um rapaz da Lufa-lufa. Peguei os dois se beijando na sala de feitiços. Eu sei que deve ser horrível saber disso, mas eu realmente penso que foi melhor assim. Se ela fez isso é porque realmente não merece um garoto como você.

Com carinho,

Lily

* * *

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Berta Jokings

Lily

Falou com ele?

Bertinha

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: Tiago Potter

Cara

_A Lily tá louca? Olha o que ela me escreveu:_

Eu não costumo me intrometer na sua vida amorosa, mas, depois de muito pensar, cheguei a conclusão que não vai dar para não me intrometer. O que eu tenho para te contar é muito horrível e eu realmente não gostaria de ser eu a pessoa que tem que faze-lo, mas aqui vai. A Fear te traiu com um rapaz da Lufa-lufa. Peguei os dois se beijando na sala de feitiços. Eu sei que deve ser horrível saber disso, mas eu realmente penso que foi melhor assim. Se ela fez isso é porque realmente não merece um garoto como você.

Ela tá tentando acabar com o meu namoro ou o quê?

* * *

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Tiago Potter

Lily

Acho que você está enganada. Se não fosse VOCÊ, eu diria que está tentando destruir o meu namoro. Mas isso certamente não faz o seu tipo. Ou faz? Sei lah, às vezes eu... Deixa para lá.

Com amor,

Tiago

* * *

Para: Berta Jokings

De: Lilian Evans

Bertinha

Falei. Olha o que ele me respondeu:

_Lily_

_Acho que você está enganada. Se não fosse VOCÊ, eu diria que está tentando destruir o meu namoro. Mas isso certamente não faz o seu tipo. Ou faz? Sei lah, as vezes eu... Deixa para lá. _

_Com amor,_

_Tiago_

Merlin! Eu tento ajudar e olha o que eu recebo?

Lily

* * *

Para: Tiago Potter

De: Sirius Black

Pontas

Eu acho que ela apenas queria ajudar. Fala com o Aluado.

Almofadinhas

* * *

Para: Tiago Potter

De: Lílian Evans

Tiago

Não há palavras para demonstrar a minha profunda revolta e mágoa. Não vou dizer que pensava que você confiasse nos seus amigos, já que, além de não saber se sou uma, você pode me acusar de chantagista, não é?

Lily

* * *

Para: Remo Lupin

De: Tiago Potter

Aluado

O que você sabe sobre uma suposta traição da Mandy?

Pontas

* * *

Para: Tiago Potter

De: Remo Lupin

Pontas

A Lily te falou e tu não ta acreditando, acertei? Bom, eu sei o que a Lily sabe, e o que ela falou (Almofadinhas me mostrou) é a pura verdade dos fatos. Se tu não acredita na gente, pergunta para a própria Amanda. Com um pouco de jeito ela deve admitir.

Aluado

* * *

N/A: musica de suspense Eu estou começando a complicação!!! Ou a descomplicação, como queiram. Só Merlim sabe o parto que foi escrever todo esse capítulo. Escrevi metade dele na aula de ciências e o resto foi na hora.


	6. Todos me adoram, mas quem me ama? A cam...

Para: Lílian Evans 

De: Berta Jokings

Lily

Tú entendeu essa história de intercâmbio?

Bertinha

* * *

Para: Berta Jokings

De: Lílian Evans

Bertinha

Entendi. Ele vai mandar uns alunos daqui para a Beauxbatons e eles vão mandar uns alunos de lá para cá. Vai ser legal. Acho que vou me candidatar para ir para lá. Claro que vou sentir muita falta de vocês e dos garotos lá, mas talvez seja bom para mim.

Lily

* * *

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Berta Jokings

Lily

Você está sofrendo rejeição ou coisa parecida? Quer dar o fora logo agora que seu_ romance _com o Edgar tá engrenando? Ele já te convidou para o segundo encontro sim que eu sei...

Bertinha

* * *

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Sirius Black

Lily

O que é que está acontecendo? Você tem andado distante de mim e dos garotos, e eu sei que não é por causa do Incidente Mandy. Você também tem andado estranha com o Tiago. Lílian Evans... pode ir desembuchando!

Sirius

* * *

Para: Berta Jokings

De: Lílian Evans

Bertinha

Me candidatei. Torça por mim.

Lily

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: Lílian Evans

Sirius

Você não deixa escapar nada, não é mesmo? Digamos que, se você jurar segredo, eu possa te contar o que está acontecendo. Não pode nem contar para o Tiago, aliás, principalmente para ele.

Lily

* * *

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Sirius Black

Lily

Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom, ops... não contar nada.

Sirius

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: Lílian Evans

Sirius

Acho que estou gostando de verdade do Tiago. Sabe, mais que amigo. Mas ele não pode saber disso de maneira alguma!! Sugiro até que você queime essa carta depois de lê-la. EU REALMENTE NÃO QUERIA! E estou fazendo de tudo para esquecer isso.

Lily

* * *

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Sirius Black

Lílian Annemarie Evans

Putz, é tão sério assim? Sério a ponto de você querer NOS ABANDONAR E IR PARA A FRANÇA?

Sirius

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: Lílian Evans

Sirius

Não é por isso que eu vou ir. Eu acho que me afastar por uns tempos de Hogwarts e conhecer outras comunidades bruxas vai me fazer bem. Eu nem sei ser curandeira é o que eu realmente quero fazer depois que sair daqui. Eu decidi que QUERO ir para lá ontem a noite. Eu quero ver o mundo pelos meus próprios olhos. Quero tocar tudo com as minhas próprias mãos. Quero sentir o cheiro do mundo. Quero trilhar o meu caminho com os meus próprios pés. Quero experimentar coisas novas. Quero ver rostos novos. E quero esquecer o que há para ser esquecido. Será que é pedir muito? Aqui todo mundo me adora, mas quem me ama? Sirius, eu quero ser amada de verdade. Quero que as pessoas gostem de mim tão profundamente como eu gosto delas. Quero me apaixonar de verdade. Acho que estou pronta para ir fundo nas emoções. E aqui eu sei que não terei isso. Ir para a Beauxbatons é uma oportunidade única na vida. Pelo menos para mim.

Com amor,

Lily

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: Tiago Potter

Almofadinhas

Ela vai mesmo então. Eu tinha esperanças que escolhessem outras pessoas.

Pontas

* * *

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Tiago Potter

Lily

Você vai mesmo. Vai nos abandonar. Embora seja ruim de admitir, eu sei que você pode se cuidar sozinha. Ficar esse tempo todo sem ver você vai ser duro. Eu já estou começando a sentir saudades! Eu não sou uma pessoa de sentir saudades, simplesmente porque vivo o presente, mas você é especial. Seu modo de ver as coisas é tão diferente do meu que chego a ficar envergonhado de ser tão superficial. Você olha sempre para o futuro, e mergulha de cabeça nas coisas. Vai fundo. Não quer nem saber, não tem medo de se machucar. Eu admiro isso em você. Admiro mesmo. Essa sua mania de ver o lado bom das coisas vai fazer muita falta. Mas se vai fazer bem para você ficar longe da gente, eu não irei me opor. Espero que não esqueça da gente, né?

Tiago

* * *

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Remo Lupin

Lily

Não há nada que eu possa dizer que você já não saiba. Melhor, há sim: COMO VOCÊ OUSA ME DEIXAR COM TODO O TRABALHO DA MONITORIA ENQUANTO VAI TIRAR UMAS FÉRIAS NA FRANÇA?? Brincadeirinha... Vou sentir falta das nossas rondas. Torce para não colocarem uma monitora certinha de substituta. Se colocarem eu to ferrado.

Com carinho,

Remo

h

* * *

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Sirius Black

Lily

Quando você coloca uma coisa na cabeça é pior que mula empacada, hein? Então vai, se você acha que é melhor. Mas volta que teus amigos estão te esperando. E NÃO VAI ARRANJAR UM NAMORADINHO FRANCÊS, OUVIU BEM MOÇINHA?

Com amor,

Sirius

* * *

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Alice Fear

Lily

Acho que aquele _pequeno escândalo_ da Bertinha falou por si só. Nós duas te adoramos e te consideramos uma amiga de verdade, daquelas que dá para se confiar para sempre! Não esquece da gente!

Ali e Bertinha, A Intrometida

* * *

N/A: Meloso demais, eu sei, não me matem. Mas é que eu to ouvindo Creed e não dá para não cair no sentimentalismo. Pelo menos é assim comigo. Essas cartas "de despedida" são as que o povão envia para a Lily antes dela ir. Daqui para frente cartas _made in France_


	7. Saudade

Para: Tiago Potter 

De: Lílian Evans

Tiago

Como vão as coisas por aí? Espero que estejam bem. Comigo está tudo bem, embora você e os garotos façam muita falta. A França é ótima, e as pessoas daqui são muito simpáticas, principalmente depois que descobrem que minha mãe era francesa e eu falo fluentemente o idioma delas. O ensino deles é bastante diferente do nosso, e eu estou aprendendo bastante. Nos primeiros dias eu me senti meio deslocada, e, bem, acho que todo mundo se sentiu assim, tanto nós que viemos para cá, quanto o pessoal que foi para aí. Aliás, como eles são? Espero realmente que vocês tenham os ajudado a se enturmar, sabe, é horrível ficar deslocado.

Arranjei uns amigos aqui. Não é como se isso diminuísse a saudade, mas eu me divirto bastante. Estou te enviando uma foto que eu tirei aqui, para que você possa conhece-los também! A morena de cabelos curtos é a Patrícia Fortoun. Ela não costuma pensar antes de falar e fala muito rápido, de modo que no inicio eu mal conseguia acompanhar. Mas agora já me acostumei. O garoto da foto é o Luis Delacour. Ele é muito bom em conselhos amorosos, e da conselhos muito úteis. Por exemplo, eu perguntei para ele o que ele achava que eu deveria fazer, gostando de um garoto que não gosta de mim. Ele pensou um pouco e respondeu muito sério:"Se atira de um penhasco, _Liili_". É, aqui eles pronunciam meu apelido de forma diferente, com o "li" da frente mais arrastado. A gente dá boas risadas juntos.

Bem, vou ficando por aqui. Me escreve logo por que eu to morrendo de saudades!

Com carinho,

Lily

ANEXO: Uma foto mal tirada, mostrando uma garota ruiva de olhos verde – Lílian – acenando alegremente e sorrindo, Ao lado dela uma garota de cabelos castanhos lisos, cortados na altura do queixo, fazendo um V com os dedos. Do outro lado de Lílian, um rapaz não muito alto, com uma toca de lã na cabeça, sorrindo tímido.

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: Lílian Evans

Sirius

Tudo bem? Aprontando muito? Espero que sim! Gostaria de estar aí aprontando junto, mas não me arrependo de ter vindo. A França é ótima! As pessoas são muito legais, as paisagens são lindas e as lojas do povoado perto da escola... MEU MERLIN! São o paraíso!! Se eu tivesse tempo e poder aquisitivo, passava a vida fazendo compras! É muito mais caro que aí, mas eu estou amando! Já comprei presente para todo mundo. Arranjei amigos novos, a Patrícia e o Luis, e mandei uma foto deles junto com a carta do Tiago. Pede para ele te mostrar. E pode ficar tranqüilo, não arranjei nenhum "namoradinho francês", apesar dos garotos daqui serem lindos. Nunca vi tanto homem bonito em um só lugar! A não ser, naturalmente, onde você o Tiago estão. Brincadeirinha...

Bem, falando nele, acho que ter vindo para cá foi uma coisa muito positiva. Já disse alguém: "Nada melhor que o tempo para esquecer algo". Tudo bem, a frase é minha. Mas é verdade. Tenho pensado bastante nisso, e acho que é melhor eu continuar sendo apenas amiga dele. Amores vem e vão, mas os amigos de verdade ficam. E eu espero realmente que você não tenha ido abrir a boca. Principalmente porque eu nem tenho certeza se realmente cheguei a gostar do Tiago. Estou muito confusa, mas muito feliz.

Comporte-se bem na minha ausência! Não quero chegar aí e saber que a McGonagall foi parar do St. Mungus por motivos de stress com certos marotos...

Te adoro.

Lílian.

* * *

Para: Remo Lupin

De: Lílian Evans

Remo

E aí? Tudo bem com você? E com a monitoria? Espero que não tenham colocado uma monitora certinha para me substituir. Se colocaram, eu realmente sinto muito.

Bom, eu nem sei como prolongar a carta, você já sabe tudo o que eu poderia falar. E a essas alturas, você já deve estar sabendo que a França é linda, que os garotos daqui também são, que eu arranjei amigos aqui e tudo o mais. Espera! Você não sabe o que é a biblioteca da Beauxbatons. Você não tem noção. Aquela biblioteca tem tudo! De Charles Baudelaire a livros de magia avançadíssima! Copiar livros é proibido, mas eu vou dar um jeito de burlar as regras e fazer umas cópias para você. Eu poderia passar a vida inteira ali lendo e não teria conseguido ler nem a metade!

Preciso te pedir um favor: o ensino daqui é muito diferente do nosso, então você poderia fazer aquele feitiçozinho de cópia e me passar os deveres? Eu vou chegar encima dos N.I.E.M's e PRECISO ESTUDAR!

Com carinho,

Lily

P.S.: Avisa o Pedrinho que eu lembrei dele e estou enviando para ele o melhor tipo de doce que ele jamais experimentou: Marshmallows Furta-cor.

* * *

Para: Berta Jokings e Alice Fear

De: Lílian Evans

Meninas

A França é tudo! Nunca vi tanto garoto bonito a minha vida inteira. E as lojas? Tudo de bom e mais um pouco. Descobri o prazer das compras. Gostaria que vocês estivessem aqui, seria muito divertido fazer compras com vocês. Mas de qualquer modo tem sido legal. Fiz alguns amigos aqui. Claro, jamais hão de substituir vocês, mas eu gosto bastante deles. A Patrícia, que é chamada de Pati, e Luis,. A Pati me lembra você, Berta. Vocês são parecidas, não fisicamente, mas no temperamento. Acho que se dariam bem.

Alice, como vai tudo com o Frank? Mesmo estando longe, eu ainda posso der conselhos viu? E saber das notícias é sempre bom. Me contem sobre os franceses que foram para aí! Pedi para o Tiago me contar, mas eu quero saber o lado feminino da história. Bem, as novidades são muitas que eu mal sei o que contar.

Com carinho,

Lily

* * *

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Tiago Potter

Lily

As coisas por aqui vão bem. Você também faz uma falta tremenda falta, e eu ainda estou para descobrir o que fazer para ameniza-la. Mas é muito legal receber as suas cartas e saber que você está feliz aí. E depois de ver a foto que você mandou, tenho certeza que a França tem te feito muito bem. Você está mais bonita do que nunca.

Olha, o pessoal que veio para cá não é muito diferente do que você disse sobre o pessoal daí. Claro, eles são do mesmo país. Veio duas garotas e dois garotos. Eles são legais. E não me parecem desenturmados, assim como você não parece.

Não sabia que você gosta de um garoto que não gosta de você. Que eu soubesse, você gostava do Bones, e esse gosta tanto de você que chega a ser irritante. Bom, esse garoto que você gosta deve ser mesmo idiota (mais que o Bones) porque é impossível não gostar de você!

Volta logo!

Tiago

* * *

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Sirius Black

Lily

Que bom que tu está se divertindo! Fico muito feliz por você. Acho que é uma pena você não saber ao certo o que sente pelo Pontas – embora o que você tenha escrito tenha sido muito profundo – já que ele está sentindo MUITO a sua falta. Demais até. Pra mim isso não é só amizade. E ele já declarou guerra contra o Bones. Você _certamente_ vai dizer que isso não tem nada a ver, mas tem sim, Lily. Eu conheço o Pontas.

E não se preocupe, a McGonagall só teve **um** infarto. Brincadeirinha...

Com carinho,

Sirius

* * *

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Remo Lupin

Lily

Tudo bem, eles colocaram a Rafaela Milner. E, segundo o Sirius, ela faz qualquer coisa que eu queira. Não é bem verdade, mas digamos que eu esteja numa situação confortável. Quer dizer, estava, porque os nossos amigos geniais, Sirius Black e Tiago Potter, resolveram jogar uma bomba de bosta no Snape e acertaram a McGonagall. Tudo bem, o Tiago a gente sabe que é cego, mas o Sirius? Cheguei a conclusão que são vesgos também. Pelo amor de Merlin, confundir a McGonagall com o Snape...

JURA QUE A BIBLIOTECA DELES TEM TUDO? Sério Lily, você vai ter que me mandar umas cópias desses livros aí. De preferência dos mais raros. Falando nisso, to te mandando o que tu me pediu.

Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, o Pedrinho adorou a caixa de doces e manda agradecer.

Acho que é só isso.

Com carinho,

Remo

* * *

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Alice Fear

Lily

ME MANDA UM CHANNEL N 5!!Eu vou sair com o Frank amanha e ele AMA esse perfume.

Alice

* * *

N/A: Esse capítulo era para sair maior, mas acabou que não deu. Reclamações, críticas, ameaças de morte, tudo é bem vindo, contanto que COMENTEM! 


	8. Será que eu?

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Alice Fear

Lily

Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, infinitamente obrigada.

Alice

P.S.: Meu encontro foi MARAVILHOSO.

* * *

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Berta Jokings

Lily

Nem deu tempo para mim responder a sua carta. Mas tudo bem.

O povo que veio para cá é meio metido, mas são boas pessoas. Aqui vai uma breve descrição deles.

Pierre: Alto, bonito, cabelos castanhos aloirados (no tom dos da Alice) na altura do ombro, é simplesmente um DEUS! Só perde para o Sirius Black, claro.

Julie: Cabelos negros não muito compridos, muito fofa mas um pouco chata.

Sarah: Muito metida, é filha de veela. Não sei porque ela me lembra a Madame Norra...

Michael: O mais legal de todos. É meio feio, mas muito simpático. O nariz dele é meio grande, o cabelo dele é loiro, mas se a gente olha por um certo ângulo fica ruivo claro. É bem encaracolado, parece um anjinho!

Espero que eu tenha ajudado. Fico feliz que esteja bem... Depois de torrar a paciência do Potter consegui ver a foto que você mandou. Precisava ver a cara dele quando eu disse: "Nossa, esse amigo novo dela é muito lindo!". A Ali chorava de rir. Mas é verdade, esse Delacour é gatérrimo! Não perde tempo não menina!

Bertinha

* * *

Para: Melissa Willcock

De: Amanda Fear

Mel

EU ODEIO AQUELA EVANS!!!! Mesmo lá na França ela consegue monopolizar a atenção do Guinho! Que raiva!! Nojenta! E você viu aquele frasco enorme de perfume que ela mandou para a minha irmã? Aquele perfume custa uma fortuna! Channel n 5. Só para mostrar que tem dinheiro. E aquela ingrata da minha irmã também não ajuda em nada! Eu fui falar com ela e sabe o que ela disse? Ela disse que é para mim parar de me meter na vida dela e parar de ofender as pessoas sem conhece-las. Você sabe tanto como eu quem é aquela vaca da Evans. Falsa! Colocou a minha própria IRMÃ contra mim! Que ódio!

Mandy

* * *

Para: Alvo Dumbledore

De: Tiago Potter

Professor Dumbledore

O senhor sabe quando a Lílian volta? Ela já está lá a um tempão, será que não está na hora de voltar? Eu sei que o senhor é uma pessoa muito ocupada mas, na última vez que eu estive em seu escritório, o senhor disse que eu poderia procura-lo para conversar se eu precisasse. Pois bem, estou precisando, isto é, se o senhor puder. Estou meio confuso, sabe?

Tiago Potter

* * *

Para: Tiago Potter

De: Alvo Dumbledore

Tiago

Nem se preocupe com isso. Sempre tenho tempo para uma conversa e uma xícara de chá. Gostaria de vir jogar uma partida de xadrez comigo na terça à noite?

Alvo

* * *

Para: Alvo Dumbledore

De: Tiago Potter

Professor

Estarei lá. Obrigado.

Tiago

* * *

Para: Tiago Potter

De: Sirius Black

Pontas

Como foi com o diretor ontem?

Almofadinhas

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: Tiago Potter

Almofadinhas

Promete que não conta para ninguém o que eu vou te contar? É completamente sigiloso.

Pontas

* * *

Para: Tiago Potter

De: Sirius Black

Cara

Tem minha palavra de maroto que não vou contar nada.

Almofadinhas

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: Tiago Potter

Almofadinhas

Eu cheguei lá e ele me ofereceu uma xícara de chá, que eu recusei. Então ele serviu-se de uma e nós começamos a jogar. Ele não disse nada, esperou que eu falasse alguma coisa. Eu de repente, simplesmente (a Lily usa muito essa palavra e agora eu percebo porque), me vi contando coisas que eu não tinha contado nem para você. Espero que não fique magoado. Eram coisas minhas e eu nunca senti a menor necessidade de compartilha-las, até ontem. Contei para ele sobre o assasinato do meu pai e como eu ainda me sentia a respeito disso. Eu sei que faz bastante tempo e eu acho que já superei, mas eu quis contar. Contei a respeito da Lily e, surpresa, como eu tenho me sentido estranho em relação a ela. Eu tenho sentido muito a falta dela. Mais do que eu desejaria. Sei que ela vai voltar no final do mês, mas os dias parecem não querer passar. Não sei se você me entende. Num minuto ela é a minha melhor amiga, aquela menina espevitada e meio moleque, e no outro ela é uma mulher, tão crescida e profunda e tão, mas tão, bonita. Quer dizer, acho que ela nunca foi feia, mas eu nunca havia parado para observar isso. Ela simplesmente era a minha melhor amiga, e eu a tratava da maneira que eu trato você. Como Remo disse, eu não percebia que ela era uma garota igual a todas as outras, só que nela eu nunca reparei o que eu normalmente reparo em espécimes do sexo oposto. Mas aí ela apareceu naquele dia do Beco, e era diferente. Num relance rápido, ela era a garota mais bonita que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida, e no outro segundo ela era a garota de sempre. E aí ela começa a sair com um garoto, e eu me senti extremamente desconfortável em relação a isso. O Bones é muito idiota para ela. Você disse que não havia nada de errado em eles saírem juntos, mas havia. Havia algo errado _comigo_. Por fim, ela vai para a França, e eu sinto tanta saudade que é como tivessem me tirado um braço ou uma perna temporariamente. Cretino é uma pessoa que acredita em ilusões. Eu acredito em ilusões. Minto para mim mesmo. Sirius, será que eu estou _gostando_ da Lílian?

Pontas

* * *

Para: Tiago Potter

De: Sirius Black

Tiago

Todo esse trabalho para me dizer o que eu já sabia? Eu te conheço bem demais. Sabia que algo estava errado. Você pergunta todos os dias: "Quando é que a Lily volta?". Pow, tinha que ter coisa errada aí. Mas enfim... Vamos a resposta da sua pergunta: SIM. Você está _gostando_ dela. Gamado, afim, apaixonado, de quatro por ela. Agora um conselho de amigo: acho que você deveria falar tudo que disse para mim para ela. Ser sincero. Lily aprecia isso. E você não correria o risco de perder a amizade dela. E, se der sorte, é capaz dela gostar de você como você gosta dela, e estar escondendo isso esse tempo todo com medo de não ser correspondida e acabar estragando a amizade de vocês. E sinceramente, eu não perderia uma chance dessas, porque, convenhamos, você pode não ter reparado mas eu reparei: ELA É LINDA!!

Almofadinhas


	9. A Volta de Lílian

Para: Sirius Black 

De: Lílian Evans

Sirius

Chego amanhã.

Lily

* * *

Para:Berta Jokings, Alice Fear, Tiago Potter, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew

De: Sirius Black

Galera

Ela chega amanhã.

* * *

Para: Alice Fear, Tiago Potter, Remo Lupin, Pedro Pettigrew e Sirius Black

De: Berta Jokings

Vamos fazer uma festinha para ela. Meninos, você arranjam o local. Alice, você arranja algum presentinho de boas-vindas, que eu cuido do resto.

A FESTA É SURPRESA, ELA NÃO PODE SABER! Ajam normalmente, nada de mudanças drásticas de comportamento se não ela vai desconfiar!

* * *

Para:Berta Jokings

De: Os Marotos

Berta

Na sala do lado do retrato do Sir Não-sei-das-quantas, no quarto andar

* * *

Para:Alice Fear, Tiago Potter, Remo Lupin, Pedro Pettigrew, Sirius Black e Berta Jokings

De: Lílian Evans

Pessoal

Muito obrigada! Eu adorei a festinha. Acho que nunca ninguém ganhou uma festa surpresa tão legal. Alice, aqueles bonequinhos de dragão que soltam fogo de verdade são realmente bonitinhos, acho que toda garota devia ter um. Garotos, nem sei o que dizer daquela decoração de morceguinhos. Muito obrigada gente!

Lily

* * *

Para:Tiago Potter

De: Sirius Black

Pontas

Nem deu para perceber que tu tava babando encima da Lily... Tudo bem, ela estava linda ontem. Tu vi que ela pintou a ponta do cabelo de preto? Obvio que tu viu. Conselho de amigo: fala tudo para ela antes que outro chegue primeiro. É sério.

Almofadinhas

P.S.: T'ú viu como os olhinhos dela brilharam quando ela te viu?

* * *

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Berta Jokings

Lily

Nem adianta dizer que é viagem, porque não é. Eu vi bem aqueles longos olhares que o Potter te lançava. Só tu não viu. Está mais do que na cara que ele tá babando por você, amiga. E aquele "abraço de amigo" ? Quem vocês pensavam que estavam enganando? A senhorita também mal disfarçou. Tá caidássa por ele, né? Não posso te culpar, ele realmente é lindo. Mas eu ainda prefiro o Black. Conta logo para ele que tu gosta dele e pronto. Ele também gosta de ti.

Bertinha

* * *

Para:Berta Jokings

De: Alice Fear

Bertinha

Também não é assim. Eles são amigos antes de mais nada. Como é que você vai chegar para o seu melhor amigo e dizer para ele que gosta dele mais do que amizade? A Lily tá correndo o risco de perder a amizade dele, e tu sabe tão bem quanto eu que isso é uma das coisas mais importantes na vida dela. Além disso (POR TUDO QUE É MAIS SAGRADO NÃO CONTA PARA ELA ISSO BERTA!!!), eu vi ele com a minha irmã ontem. Você sabe que eles eram namorados até algum tempo atrás, o Potter e a minha irmã. O que mais me preocupa é o fato que a Amanda tem uma obsessão por ele. Droga, por que eu tinha que ter uma irmã que odeia uma das minhas melhores amiga? E por que elas tinham que estar brigando logo pelo mesmo cara?

Ali

* * *

Para:Melissa Willcock

De: Amanda Fear

Mel

Seu plano está dando certo! Beijei o Tiago hoje. Só que, infelizmente, aquela idiota da Evans não viu. Bem, talvez não tenha sido tão infelizmente assim. Eu só preciso reconquista-lo! O Guinho é MEU! E não vai ser aquela sangue-ruim sem graça que vai mudar isso!

Mandy

* * *

Para:Amanda Fear

De: Melissa Willcock

Mandy

Não te disse que ia dar certo? Foi muito legal aquela hora que você virou o pote inteiro de bile de tatu na roupa da Evans. Eu chorava de rir. Até os amigos dela riram. Ela ficou FU-RI-O-SA!! Foi muito engraçado.

Mel

* * *

Para:Berta Jokings

De: Alice Fear

Berta

SOCORRO!! A louca da Mandy virou um pote inteiro de bile de tatu na roupa da Lily na aula de poções hoje de manhã e agora a Lily tá prestes a matar a minha irmã. Não sei porque eu tenho a impressão que vai sobrar pra mim...

Ali

* * *

Para:Alice Fear

De: Berta Jokings

Ali

Por que é que a sua irmã cortou os cabelos? Ela não amava os cabelos compridos?

Bertinha

* * *

Para:Berta Jokings

De: Alice Fear

Bertinha

MERLIN ME SALVA! Você não acredita no que a Lílian fez: ele colou os cabelos da minha irmã! Isso mesmo,COLOU! A Amanda estava pegando umas coisas no armário particular que os monitores tem lá na sala da monitoria e a Lily se aproximou sem ser notada e colou com um daqueles feitiços que uma vez posto ninguém mais tira o cabelo da minha irmã na porta. Ela teve que cortar para poder se soltar da porta. O Lupin que me contou. O mais _incrível_ de tudo é que elas estão travando uma guerra silenciosa porque nenhuma delas pegou detenção. Não sei se rio ou se choro...

Ali

* * *

Para:Lílian Evans

De: Amanda Fear

Evans

AGORA É GUERRA!

Amanda Fear

* * *

Para:Amanda Fear

De: Lílian Evans

Fear

Pois muito bem, QUE VENÇA A MELHOR!

Lílian Evans

* * *

N/A: Esse capítulo está esperando na gaveta a horas... Espero realmente que não tenha ficado podre. Pessoas, só para avisar, eu já estou encaminhando a fic para o final porque eu não tenho muita idéia para o fim da fic.


	10. Metendo o Dedo

Para: Sirius Black

De: Remo Lupin 

Almofadinhas

Você viu o que está acontecendo? A Lily e a Amanda estão tentando se matar ou o quê? Primeiro, a Amanda vira um pote de bile de tatu na roupa da Lily na aula de poções. Depois, só de vingança, imagino eu, a Lily gruda os cabelos da Amanda na porta do armário dos monitores e a garota tem que cortar. Sem falar nos olhares assassinos que elas se lançam durante as aulas. Tudo bem que elas não gostam muito uma da outra, mas se em sete anos elas não fizeram isso, por que iriam fazer agora?

Aluado

* * *

Para: Remo Lupin

De: Sirius Black

Aluado

É bem simples: elas estão com ciúme. Só não me pergunte porque que, embora eu saiba a resposta, não posso falar. Sabe, não é uma coisa minha, e se a pessoa não contou, eu não acho que deva contar. Ah, só para te refrescar a memória, a Lily e a Mandy já se pegaram feio sim. Foi no primeiro ano, lembra? A Mandy pegou o diário da Lily e começou a espalhar as folhas pelo colégio. A Lily ficou irada e praticamente espancou a Mandy em plena sala comunhal.

Almofadinhas

P.S.: Se serve como dica, lembra quando o Tiago começou a namorar com a Mandy? A Lily ficou uma semana sem falar diretamente com ele, se referindo a ele como terceira pessoa.

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: Remo Lupin

Almofadinhas

Não se preocupe, eu sei que a Lily está apaixonada pelo Tiago e desconfio que ele também esteja por ela. Sabe, mesmo sendo um lobisomem, eu noto as coisas. Faz muito tempo que a Lily já não olha para ele como costumava olhar. Ela tem o tratado como sempre tratou e tudo o mais, mas o olhar a entrega. Tudo bem, eu sei que você não deve ter notado, até porque são alterações muito sutis. O que me preocupa não é ela, é ele. Merlin sabe como o nosso Pontas é desligado da vida, eu tenho medo que ele possa fazer bobagem. Não que ele não seja ligado nas garotas (certas pessoas que eu conheço não podem ver um rabo de saia que já saem correndo atrás, _né Almofadinhas_?), mas a Lily parece que faz parte de um outro mundo para ele. Eu desconfio que ele goste dela "mais-do-que-amigo" pelo número de vezes que ele perguntou quando ela voltava, lembra? Parecia um cachorrinho abandonado.

Aluado

* * *

Para: Remo Lupin

De: Sirius Black

Aluado

Em primeiro lugar o cachorrinho abandonado da turma sou eu. Em segundo lugar, não é que eu "não possa ver um rabo de saia que já saio correndo atrás". Eu não tenho culpa de ser uma pessoa muito atraente e desejada nessa escola. Em terceiro lugar, também tenho medo que o Pontas faça bobagem. Mas admito que as vezes chega a dar raiva: ele queria tanto que ela voltasse, ficava por aí suspirando escondido, aí, quando a menina volta, a anta-mor nem se mexe para contar para a moça que gosta dela. Fica aí, todo indeciso. Nem parece um grifinório, quando mais um Maroto.

Almofadinhas

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: Remo Lupin

Almofadinhas

Concordo com você. E você me deu uma grande idéia. Vamos dar um ultimato nele, só para ver se ele cria coragem. Falar para ele que se ele não se declarar para ela, vai ter que sair d'Os Marotos. Se ele não vai se declarar por bem, vai por mau mesmo.

Aluado

* * *

Para: Remo Lupin

De: Sirius Black

Aluado

VOCÊ É UM GÊNIO!

Almofadinhas

* * *

Para: Tiago Potter

De: Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew

Caro Tiago,

Após muito conversar, nós chegamos a conclusão que sua atitude em relação a Lílian está sendo muito desonrosa para nós, Os Marotos. Não obstante, também está violando uma das principais regras do Manual de Conquista d'Os Marotos - por Tiago Potter e Sirius Black, que é: jamais deixe de chegar numa garota se ela valer a pena. Sendo assim, você terá que se declarar a ela OU será gentilmente convidado a ser retirado da nossa sociedade, e terá seu nome apagado do Mapa do Maroto e outras obras originais.

Cordialmente,

Aluado, Rabicho e Almofadinhas

* * *

Para: Remo Lupin e Sirius Black

De: Pedro Pettigrew

O que era aquilo que vocês me pediram para assinar? Eu não entendi nada, era muito complicado. E por que o Remo estava falando com a Jokings e a Alice Fear hoje de manhã?

* * *

Para: Remo Lupin

De: Sirius Black

Realmente Aluado, por que é que você estava falando com elas?

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: Remo Lupin

Almofadinhas

Relaxa, cara. Eu só estava... hum... _dando uma melhorada no nosso plano_, digamos assim. Será que dá certo?

Aluado

* * *

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Berta Jokings

Lily

Você não acha que está na hora de se declarar para o Tiago? Quer dizer, vocês dois são amigos e ele já deve estar sacando que tem algo errado. E depois, ele pode até estar gostando de você como você gosta dele, e estar com medo de falar.

Bertinha

* * *

Para: Berta Jokings

De: Lílian Evans

Berta

Ele não gosta de mim como eu gosto dele. E o Tiago JAMAIS iria ter medo de chegar em alguém.

Lílian

* * *

Para: Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew

De: Tiago Potter

VOCÊS S" PODEM ESTAR BRINCANDO, NÃO É?!

* * *

Para: Tiago Potter

De: Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew

Caro Tiago,

Sentimos muito, mas não estamos brincando. Se você não se declarar para ele em cinco dias, será expulso.

Aluado, Almofadinhas e Rabicho

P.S.: Se tu acha que vai sentir muita vergonha na hora de falar para ela, nós sugerimos que você escreva uma carta ou coisa assim.

* * *

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Berta Jokings

Lílian,

PARA DE ENROLAR E FALA LOGO! Se você não contar, nunca vai saber se ele gosta de você também ou não!

Berta

* * *

Para: Berta Jokings

De: Lílian Evans

Berta

Eu não sei... Estou insegura. E eu não sei se tenho coragem para falar isso cara a cara com ele.

Lílian

* * *

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Berta Jokings

Lily

Se você acha que não vai ter coragem suficiente, escreve uma carta.

Berta

N/A: Como eu não sou uma menina má, eu vou colocar aqui um pedacinho do próximo capítulo:

_Para: Remo Lupin_

_De: Sirius Black_

_Remo_

_Por que diabos a Lílian está chorando?_

_Sirius_


	11. ELES FIZERAM O QUE?

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Tiago Potter

Lily

Nós temos sido amigos há muito tempo. Alias, ficamos amigos logo que nos conhecemos, há sete anos atrás. E por todo esse tempo, essa amizade tem sido uma das coisas mais importantes para mim, e eu odiaria perde-la. Você é uma das pessoas mais especiais que eu já conheci. E uma das mais belas. Em todos os sentidos da palavra. Seu sorriso de menina, sua timidez brejeira, sua atitude por vezes rebelde, seu corpo de mulher que você teima em esconder com roupas largas, seus olhos, seu cabelo, sua coragem... absolutamente tudo em você me fascina. E é tão aterrorizador pensar em você longe de mim, que, é verdade, eu admito, estou com muito medo de falar - ou escrever - o que vou. Mas há certos riscos que temos que correr, coisas que devemos fazer, mesmo sabendo o que irão resultar. Desculpe se a decepciono, mas é necessário dizer que eu não tenho sido o amigo que deveria ser. Não estou sendo completamente sincero com você, Lílian. Você não sabe, mas meu afeto por você já não é o de um amigo por outro. Acho que estou apaixonado por você, Lílian. E eu sei que você não sente o mesmo, e que vai ser delicada ao me dizer isso, tentando não magoar. Eu sei. Mas não precisa se preocupar, eu já espero isso mesmo. A única coisa que eu, repito, não queria perder é a sua amizade.

Com carinho,

Tiago

* * *

Para: Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew

De: Tiago Potter

Garotos

Pronto. Escrevi para ela. Obrigado por me obrigarem a rachar a cara, além de perder a amizade dela. Obrigado mesmo.

Tiago

* * *

Para: Tiago Potter

De: Lílian Evans

Tiago

Isso que você escreveu é sério?

Lily

* * *

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Tiago Potter

Lily

É.

Tiago

* * *

Para: Tiago Potter

De: Lílian Evans

Tiago

Eu gostaria de ser boa com as palavras para poder te dizer coisas lindas iguais as que você me disse (ou escreveu, no caso). Mas não sou. Então acho que você vai ter que se conformar com isso.

Em primeiro lugar, eu também não quero perder a sua amizade. Porque para mim, ela é muito importante. Então fique certo que eu jamais deixarei alguém ou algo acabar com ela. Mas como você disse, é preciso correr certos riscos, e , mesmo sabendo de tudo o que você escreveu, eu ainda sinto que estou correndo um enorme. Tem sido muito difícil para mim esconder a verdade, Ti, mas agora sou obrigada a dizer que seus sentimentos são recíprocos. Eu tenho absoluta certeza que estou completa e perdidamente apaixonada por você, e nem um oceano inteiro de distancia poderia apagar o que sinto.

Com amor,

Lily

* * *

Para: Berta Jokings

De: Lílian Evans

Berta

Pronto, falei tudo. Agora é só esperar para ver o que vai dar.

Lílian

* * *

Para: Remo Lupin

De: Berta Jokings

Remo

Ela acabou de me avisar que já se declarou. Agora é com vocês.

Bertinha

* * *

Para: Remo Lupin

De: Sirius Black

Remo

Por que diabos a Lílian está chorando?

Sirius

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: Remo Lupin

Sirius

O fato do Tiago estar com um sorriso de uma ponta a outra da cara e ter acabado de ir na direção dela explica alguma coisa?

Remo

* * *

Para: Remo Lupin

De: Sirius Black

Remo

Estou tendo alucinações ou eles estão se beijando? MAL POSSO ACREDITAR NO QUE VEJO!

Sirius

* * *

Para: Sirius Black

De: Remo Lupin

Sirius

Eles estão mesmo! NOSSO PLANO DEU CERTO!!!!

Remo

* * *

Para: Berta Jokings

De: Alice Fear

Bertinha

Se eu contar você não acredita. Eu e a Lílian estávamos estudando quando ela recebeu uma carta, e eu nem pude ver de quem. Logo que ela leu a carta eu vi que os olhinhos dela se enxeram de lágrimas, mas ela segurou até terminar de responder a tal carta. Quando ela caiu no choro, eu só vi que o Potter levantou da mesa dele e veio até nós, se ajoelhou ao lado da cadeira da Lily para ficar da altura dela, pegou o rosto dela nas mãos e secou as lágrimas dela. Aí vem a parte mais incrível, Berta: ELES SE BEIJARAM! Não é brincadeira não. Foi o beijo mais apaixonado que eu já vi! Caramba, eu estou pasma! Eles não eram amigos até ontem?

Ali

* * *

Para: Alice Fear

De: Berta Jokings

Ali

ELES FIZERAM O QUÊ?

Bertinha

* * *

Para: Berta Jokings

De: Alice Fear

Bertinha

Se beijaram, Berta. Inacreditável, né? Desnecessário dizer que a nossa Lily tá radiante.

Ali

* * *

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Berta Jokings

Lily

O que é que você e o Potter andaram aprontando? Eu recebi alguns rumores histéricos da Alice, mas ela dá uma exagerada básica em tudo. Eu quero saber a verdade, não mais que a verdade (nem menos).

Bertinha

* * *

Para: Berta Jokings

De: Lílian Evans

Berta

Lembra que você me mandou escrever para o Tiago? Então, eu ia fazer isso quando recebi uma carta dele. Na carta estava escrita a mais linda declaração de amor que eu já recebi em toda a minha vida. Chorona do jeito que eu sou, desnecessário dizer que eu fui às lágrimas. Mas eu tinha que escrever alguma coisa para ele. TINHA. Era uma necessidade. Precisava dizer eu também gostava dele, agora que eu já sabia que ele gostava de mim. E foi isso o que eu fiz. Quando a carta chegou na mãos dele, eu já estava que era um chafariz humano. Então ele fez uma coisa linda: ele veio até a minha mesa e, presta atenção, ELE ME BEIJOU! Foi o beijo mais glorioso que eu já tive em toda a minha vida! Não, Berta, sem noção. Foi a melhor coisa que eu já experimentei na vida. Eu fui aos céus e voltei. Tá, eu sei que isso não é possível, mas sei lá! Meu cerébro não está raciocinando direito ainda.

Lily

* * *

Para: Lílian Evans

De: Berta Jokings

Lily

Isso significa que ele beija bem? Aproveitando que seu cérebro ainda não voltou ao normal, será que agora você convenceria o Sirius Black a sair comigo?

Com carinho,

Bertinha


	12. Meninas Malvadas

Para: Amanda Fear 

De: Melissa Willcock

Mandy

Que cena grotesca hoje no café da manhã, não? Cheguei quase a perder o apetite quando vi aquela Evans de mãos dadas com o Tiago. Eu realmente acho que ele merecia coisa melhor. Você e ele faziam um par tão bonitinho... Bem, ele deve estar apenas usando-a, embora eu não consiga imaginar o porquê. Não fica triste não, no final ele volta para você.

Mel

* * *

Para: Melissa Willcock 

De: Amanda Fear

Mel

_Chéri_, não se preocupe. Eu já sei o que fazer para acabar de vez com aquela lambisgóia. Posso ter perdido a batalha mas não a guerra.

Mandy

* * *

Para: Amanda Fear 

De: Melissa Willcock

Mandy

O que é que tú vai fazer?

Mel

* * *

Para: Melissa Willcock 

De: Amanda Fear

Mel

Espere e verás.

Mandy

* * *

Para: Lílian Evans 

De: Amanda Fear

Evans

Bem, você venceu. Parabéns. Você foi justa e honesta e se o Tiago te escolheu ele deve ter motivos para isso. Fico sinceramente feliz por você. Agora que isso acabou, ficaria feliz se nós nos tornassemos amigas, e não tenho dúvidas que eu e você seríamos grandes amigas. Afinal, você já é amiga da minha irmã, e quem é amiga dela é minha amiga também, não é mesmo?

Com carinho,

Mandy

P.S.:Posso te chamar de Lily, _chéri_?

* * *

Para: Remo Lupin 

De: Lílian Evans

Remo

Você é o cara mais sensato que eu conheço e o único que pode se manter imparcial sobre esse assunto.Hoje eu recebi uma carta da Amanda Fear, e ela diz, entre outras coisas, que quer ser minha amiga. Eu estou achando isso tudo muito estranho, e não sei se devo responder. Afinal, que eu saiba, ela sempre me odiou.

Lily

* * *

Para: Lílian Evans 

De: Remo Lupin

Lily

Que é estranho é, principalmente depois que você me mostrou a carta. Mas vai que a garota mudou de idéia quanto a você, depois que viu que o Tiago é sim capaz de gostar de você como um homem gosta de uma mulher (falando nisso, ele ficou todo enciumado por causa daquele papo que você teve que ter com o idiota do Magee, embora eu tenha dito e redito que era por causa da monitoria). Enfim, acho que você deveria responder, nem que seja só para ver aonde isso tudo vai dar. Me mantenha informado sobre o caso, tá?

Remo

* * *

Para: Remo Lupin 

De: Lílian Evans

Remo

Acho que você está certo. E não se preocupe, te manterei "informado sobre o caso".

Lily

* * *

Para: Amanda Fear 

De: Remo Lupin

Amanda

Claro que pode me chamar de Lílian. Agradeço os parabéns e elogios, e fico feliz que você não guarde rancor. E acho que podemos ser amigas sim! Afinal, também somos colegas de monitoria.

Lílian

* * *

Para: Melissa Willcock 

De: Amanda Fear

Mel

Eu vou convidar a Evans para almoçar conosco tudo bem? Cheguei a conclusão que ela está muito perdida naquele universo masculino e precisa de uma assessoria, pelo menos no que vestir.

Mandy

* * *

Para: Amanda Fear 

De: Melissa Willcock

Mandy

Se você acha...por mim não tem problema.Será que não vai manchar a nossa imagem de populares andar com ela?

Mel

* * *

Para: Melissa Willcock 

De: Amanda Fear

Mel

_Chéri_, já pensei nisso e a resposta é não. Vamos fazer uma "reforma geral" na Evans. Ensiná-la como se vestir direito, como se maquiar, como falar como a gente, como andar com a gente... E depois que terminarmos a escola inteira vai nos agradecer pelo trabalho.

Mandy

* * *

Para: Amanda Fear 

De: Melissa Willcock

Mandy

Você é muito legal e boazinha! Você vai fazer tudo isso por ela!

Mel

* * *

Para: Lílian Evans 

De: Amanda Fear

Lily

Gostaria de almoçar comigo e as minhas amigas? Ficaríamos muito felizes.

Mandy

* * *

Para: Amanda Fear 

De: Lílian Evans

Amanda

Eu ficaria muito feliz em almoçar com vocês.

Lílian

* * *

Para: Lílian Evans 

De: Amanda Fear

Lily

Foi muito bom almoçar com você! Lembra do que eu te disse no almoço? Pensou sobre isso? Ele gosta de garotas femininas, querida. Se você quiser mantê-lo, tem que se tornar assim. Eu sei que é uma escolha difícil, mas meu bem, pense.

Mandy

* * *

Para: Amanda Fear 

De: Lílian Evans

Amanda

Eu pensei muito a respeito disso, e decidi que topo.

Lílian

* * *

Para: Lílian Evans 

De: Tiago Potter

Lil

Vamos a Hogsmeade juntos, não é?

Tiago

* * *

Para: Tiago Potter 

De: Lílian Evans

Ti

Eu bem que queria, mas já marquei de ir com as garotas. Se você tivesse me convidado cinco minutos antes eu teria aceitado.

Lily

* * *

Para: Lílian Evans 

De: Tiago Potter

Lily

Não te convidei porque achei que era óbvio que você ia comigo! Pô, nossa primeira semana de namoro e você marca de ir COM AS GAROTAS!?

Tiago

* * *

Para: Tiago Potter 

De: Lílian Evans

Tiago

É que caso você não saiba, nem todo mundo nessa escola faz adivinhação! Agora eu já marquei e NÃO VOU DESMARCAR!

Lílian

* * *

Para: Tiago Potter 

De: Sirius Black

Grande Tiago!

Primeira semana de namoro e já magoa a menina! Se fosse qualquer outra eu acharia até normal, mas a Lily!? Achei que você tivesse dito que a última coisa que você iria fazer na vida era magoá-la. Devo encomendar seu caixão?

Almofadinhas

* * *

Para: Sirius Black 

De: Tiago Potter

Almofadinhas

Ela também não facilita. Como você disse, sábado a gente completa uma semana de namoro e, como tem visita a Hogsmead, eu achei que eu e ela íamos juntos. Já estava como certo! Aí, eu falo com ela e sabe o que ela me diz? QUE VAI IR COM AS GAROTAS! Posso com uma coisa dessas?

Pontas

* * *

Para: Tiago Potter 

De: Sirius Black

Pontas

Você disse para ela que queria ir com ela? _Você a convidou?_

Almofadinhas

* * *

Para: Sirius Black 

De: Tiago Potter

Almofadinhas

Era óbvio que nós iamos juntos! Não convidei porque achei que ela soubesse!

Pontas

* * *

Para: Tiago Potter 

De: Sirius Black

Pontas

Então,cara! Podia ser óbvio para você,mas não para ela!

Almofadinhas

* * *

Para: Lílian Evans 

De: Berta Jokings

Lily

Vai a Hogsmeade comigo e com a Alice, não é?

Bertinha

* * *

Para: Berta Jokings 

De: Lílian Evans

Bertinha

Desculpa, mas eu já vou com outra pessoa.

Lily

* * *

Para: Sirius Black 

De: Tiago Potter

Cara

O que você acha que eu devo fazer para reparar o erro?

Pontas

* * *

Para: Tiago Potter 

De: Sirius Black

Pontas

Convida ela para sair

Almofadinhas

* * *

Para: Lílian Evans 

De: Tiago Potter

Lily

Desculpa eu ter sido grosso com você. Quer sair comigo na terça?

Tiago

* * *

Para: Tiago Potter 

De: Lílian Evans

Ti

Tudo bem. Eu é que dei mancada marcando justo no sábado. Eu adoraria sair com você na terça!

Lily

* * *

Para: Tiago Potter 

De: Berta Jokings

Potter

A Lily foi a Hogsmeade com você ou com os meninos? É por que conosco ela não foi.

Berta

* * *

Para: Berta Jokings 

De: Alice Fear

Bertinha

Ela voltou carregada de compras e não quer mostrar o que comprou para ninguém!

Ali

* * *

Para: Berta Jokings 

De: Tiago Potter

Berta

Não, conosco ela não foi. Eu até convidei ela para ir comigo, mas ela disse que ia ir com vocês.

Tiago

* * *

Para: Tiago Potter 

De: Berta Jokings

Tiago

Eu também convidei ela para ir conosco, só que ela disse que ia ir com outra pessoa. Eu imaginei que ela fosse com você ou com os garotos, mas se você disse que não foi com vocês...

Berta

P.S.: A Alice falou que ela voltou cheia de compras e que não quer mostrar para ninguém o que comprou, e que eu saiba o Natal ainda está longe.

* * *

Para: Berta Jokings 

De: Tiago Potter

Berta

Se não foi com a gente nem com vocês, com quem será que ela foi?

Tiago

* * *

_Chéri_: Adjetivo em francês que significa querido, caro, estimado, prezado, amado. Pronuncia-se "xêrri". Ou pelo menos é isso que diz no dicionário do meu pai. 

N/A: Um capítulozinho um pouco maior dessa vez. Eu sou bem má mesmo. Nem dei tempo para vocês aproveitarem o Ti e a Lily juntos. Tsk,tsk,tsk. Becitos para:

Lilli-Evans: Hehehe... Acho que agora vc já descobriu! XD Obrigada pela review.


End file.
